Las Lagrimas son para los Fuertes
by Rukia.AncientPrincess
Summary: Algunos piensan que las lágrimas demuestran tu debilidad, pero en verdad son aquellos que mantienen ese discurso los débiles, los que temen mostrar lo que sienten, los que se esconden detrás de una máscara de "fortaleza". Es por eso que Tashigi se permite llorar. Ella no duda, ella sabe que es fuerte.


**Hola**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, cuando vi que habían animado la batalla de Tashigi vs Monet, de la cual sabía porque un amigo me aviso que volvía aparecer Tashigi entonces volví a leer el manga de One Piece. **

**La verdad que la serie (manga y anime) me gustan mucho, pero lamentablemente me quede en _Skypiea_ y todavía no lo pude continuar, salvo por esas licencias que me tomo cuando mis amigos me avisan que aparece algún personaje que me gusta mucho.**

**Espero que disfruten de la historia. **

* * *

**D**ébil. No es la primera vez que escucho a alguien refiriéndose a mí de esa manera, ni la última, supongo. En cierto aspecto aprendí a vivir con eso. Soy una mujer y por serlo me consideraban débil, mi condición los obligaba a pensar, incluso ahora, que debía ser defendida y a su vez, ver como una vergüenza, que sea alguien como yo, quien los defienda. Pero no puedo culparlos están acostumbrados y no parecen muy interesados en cambiar sus hábitos, y a decir verdad, hay tanta malas costumbres peores para erradicar antes que esa.

Desde niña me habían considerado débil, quizás por eso estaba acostumbrada a esa palabras, yo mismo me había considerado de la misma manera al verme reflejada en otras personas. Débil. Inútil. Blanda. Frágil. Siempre estaban dispuestos a regalarme alguna de esas palabras, haciendo referencia a mí o mis acciones y mentiría si dijera que no me afectaba o lo hace ahora. Lo cierto es que empezó a dolerme tanto, como cuando era niña, luego de mi primer encuentro con Roronoa. Perder contra él me marcó y saber que no soy capaz de derrotarlo, aunque me engañe pensando que me volví tan poderosa como él, me destruye por completo. Ni las palabras de Trafalgar Law, en esa batalla, camino a Punk Hazard, me hicieron sentir tan miserable como saber que había un espadachín, que para colmo es un pirata, al que quizás no podría derrotar jamás.

'Maldito Zoro, te hiciste demasiado fuerte' gritó mi alma y me levanté de la cama. Salí del camarote, en medio de la noche, a observar el pacifico mar y permitir que las ráfagas frías, pero refrescantes, me ayuden a liberar mis pensamientos. Las palabras de papá aparecieron volando, para darme una caricia, supongo, y busqué entre mis recuerdos que era lo que había sucedido para llegar a esa charla.

_XXX_

**M**e había levantado esa mañana con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, había tenido un interesante y divertido sueño sobre una isla llena de piratas que habían guardado un tesoro repleto de espadas legendarias y antiguas y yo los había vencido y había rescatado a esas pobres almas de sus malvados poseedores. Era una excelente día para probarle a esos niños tontos que yo también era capaz de trepar ese árbol gigante, había derrotado piratas, igual que lo hacía mi papá, por qué no podría subir a ese árbol.

Bajé animada las escaleras, con mi bokken colgado en mi espalda y mis lentes de marco alargado y rojo decorando mi mirada y permitiendo que vea más allá de mi nariz. Mamá tarareaba mientras servía jugo en uno de los vasos de vidrio sobre la mesa.

–Alguien despertó de buen humor –comentó mi madre tomando asiento frente al desayuno –, espero que con hambre también –agregó con una de sus típicas sonrisas maternales.

La observé y asentí inmediatamente. Mamá era una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocí a lo largo de mi vida. Su expresión era siempre gentil, excepto en marcadas situaciones, por ejemplo, como cuando me enojaba por haber nacido mujer. Ella no toleraba que dijera que prefería ser hombre, porque ellos tenían todo fácil y a medida que paso el tiempo entendí sus palabras y comprendí que no era mi culpa que los hombres sean tan idiotas a veces y no entiendan que eramos pares aún cuando se trataba de la guerra. Siempre quise ser fuerte como ella, era mi ideal, pero a la larga aprendí a seguir mis propios pasos y termine por ser una mezcla entre mis padres.

–Vamos, Tashigi. A comer –insistió viendo que me había perdido en el pasillo y sabiendo que estaba frente a la biblioteca.

–Un momento –grité –, estoy intentando agarrar algo... – advertí.

Debo decir que si me hubiera visto, me hubiese retado como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero creo que ya no se levantaba a buscarme porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Había cumplido nueve años un par de meses atrás, pero todavía no alcanzaba los últimos estantes de la biblioteca, no porque fuera de baja estatura, sino porque era gigante, ancha como toda la pared y alta como mi padre subido a sus propios hombros, quizás exageraba un poco, pero era muy alta. Había terminado de leer la novela que me tenía atrapada la noche anterior y quería empezar una nueva, justo arriba del gran árbol. Vi los títulos y me decidí por una que se llamaba _"La Tierra del Destino"_. Tome el libro con intriga, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, tenía una encuadernado en cuero oscuro, bastante gastado y las letras del título bordadas en hilo dorado. Lo di vuelta para leer la pequeña sinopsis que tenía y decidir si era el indicado. Parecía tratar de una niña, mas o menos de mi edad, en ese entonces, que salía a recorrer el mundo junto a su padre, en su pequeño barco. Prometía luchas contra piratas, rescate de doncellas y encontrar tesoros perdidos. 'Perfecto' pensé, sabiendo que eso era lo que yo quería hacer alguna vez con mi padre y salté feliz hasta el suelo, justo al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba la voz de mi madre nuevamente llamándome a desayunar.

Ingrese a la cocina con mi bolso rojo abierto y guardando el libro que había encontrado, dentro de él, estaba mi fiel compañero, un libro que me había traído papá sobre todas las maravillosas espadas que había en el mundo y nunca lo dejaba, pensar que todavía le doy uso.

–¿Vas a salir? –preguntó mi madre con el vaso a medio tomar en sus manos y con una mirada pasiva.

–Si... –asentí mientras me sentaba y tomaba una tostada pintada en mantequilla, que me había dejado mamá, mientras buscaba el libro. –Hoy es mi día. Voy a subir a ese árbol y demostrarle a esos tontos que soy tan buena como ellos.

–Tashigi, te dije que no deberías prestarles atención –comentó mi madre con su voz de concejo. Era diferente a su tono de voz habitual, este era un poco más oscuro y con más cuerpo, pero siempre con su tinte agudo. –. Eres buena, no debes demostrárselo a nadie.

–No importa, mamá. Hoy voy a subir ese árbol.

–¿Hoy no vas a practicar con tu sensei? –preguntó intentando sacarme de la cabeza la idea de ir a desafiar a esos chicos.

–...No... –respondí dando un sorbo al jugo en mi vaso –Tuvo que ir a la ciudad vecina a ver a un familiar enfermo, creo. Dijo que vaya mañana.

–Ya veo –respondió mamá, llevando su mirada a la ventana. –Hoy no vuelvas tarde, hija.

–¡Terminé! –chillé apoyando con fuerza el vaso de jugo y obviando el pedido de mamá. Si llegaba a subir ese árbol, dudaba que me pudieran bajar pronto.

Me colgué la mochila cruzada a través de mi espalda, luego volví a acomodar mi bokken y afiancé mis lentes. Le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y decidida y confiada empecé mi camino a saltos pequeños hacía el bosque que estaba sobre la gran colina.

Llegar hasta allá tomaba bastante tiempo caminando, un par de horas con el paso de niña que yo tenía, pero no solía detenerme a descansar, pero si a observaba alguna criatura o algo inusual. Mamá había cargado en mi mochila una pequeña cantimplora con agua suficiente para ir y venir y si quería hasta tomar algo una vez llegada a destino. También había envuelto en una servilleta de tela un par de sándwich por si me agarraba hambre en el camino. No podía quejarme de mi mamá.

El camino hasta el gran árbol fue muy ameno y relajante. El clima estaba perfecto, hacía calor pero de vez en cuando se sentían leves brisas frías que me refrescaban en mi andar. Me detuve un rato, menos de una hora, para darle de comer un poco de pan a una familia de ardillas y tanta intriga tenía respecto al libro que había escogido, que no pude aguantar y leí, solamente, el primer capitulo. Sabía que mi principal objetivo ese día era trepar a ese árbol y leer sobre él, pero era una niña curiosa y un solo capitulo no me haría nada mal, pensé para convencerme. Continué mi marcha más animada, fantaseando el destino de esos dos protagonistas, que no habían hecho más que permitirme imaginarme a mi y a mi padre como los protagonistas de las aventuras venideras que tendrían a lo largo de la historia. También descubrí, leyendo la carta del autor a principio del libro, que ese no era el único volumen de su historia, por lo que me emocionó mucho más, ya que tendría más para leer. Mi camino continuó como mi alma fantaseando a mas no poder, imaginando cada detalle de las aventuras que podrían llevar a cabo esos dos personajes.

Finalmente llegué al gran árbol. Era majestuoso. Cada vez que estaba frente a él mis ojos se ponían brillantes y me sorprendía como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Sus hojas eran grandes, del tamaño de la mano de un adulto, eran verdes y brillaban como las estrellas en las noches sin luna. De un lado de su cuerpo su textura era aterciopelada y del otro ligeramente rasposa. Sus raíces eran gruesas y larga, sobresalían del suelo en forma de ondas, formando a su vez, perfectos surcos para utilizar como escondites bajo su copioso casco verde. Parecía un árbol de cuentos de hadas. Si no hubiese estado atestado por ese grupo de niños maleducados, que me veía llegar con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente lo hubiera sido.

–¡Miren! ¡Miren quien se acerca! –gritó uno sentado sobre una de las ramas del árbol más cercana al suelo, advirtiendo al resto de mi llegada, marcándome con el dedo.

Un segundo niño apareció de entre las hojas de la copa del árbol, supuse que se estaba sujetando con los piernas, ya que apareció boca abajo –¡Oi! ¡Genta! Hay visitas –dijo para luego taparse la boca con sus manos mientras emitía una molesta y aguda risita.

Si pensaban que no había oído la cálida bienvenida que estaban ofreciéndome estaban muy equivocados, pero creo que no les importaba estar molestándome desde el primer instante en que nos cruzamos, lo hacían todos los días. Yo di pasos más afianzados desde que los vi bajar uno a uno del árbol y no dude en mantener mi firmeza cuando vi la cara de Genta, con esa mueca irritable y arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

La mayoría de ellos y yo nos conocíamos. No era un grupo muy grande, eran siete y tres de ellos iban a mi mismo dojo y compartíamos al mismo sensei. Por muchos de los conflictos que tuvimos, yo, a veces, tenía clases separadas de ellos y creo que eso hizo que se molestaran mucho más conmigo. Nuestro maestro decía que yo estaba más avanzaba que mis compañeros, a pesar de ser dos y tres años menor, creo, y por eso me enseñaba otras cosas que a los otros no. Pero más allá de ser mejor en la técnica, ellos eran más fuertes físicamente y a veces por más concentrada que estuviera, sabiendo que simplemente usando la cabeza debería poder vencerlos, me apaleaban.

–¿Qué haces aquí otra vez, niñita? ¿No entendiste la última vez? –preguntó Genta dando un paso al frente, mostrándose altivo ante sus camaradas, mientras los otros repetían como un eco sus mismas preguntas.

–No me molestas ¿Sabes? –respondí acomodando mis puños sobre mi cadera, dando a mi pose forma de jarrón.

–_No me molestas_ –se burló Shinji saltando de su puesto en el árbol, había sido el último en bajar. Él era la mano derecha de Genta, el más grande de todos y el único que podía hacerme frente en una batalla limpia de espadas. –¿Qué es lo que quieres, gusano de biblioteca? –preguntó mientras chocaba su palma con la de Genta.

–Quizás comprarse un par de lentes nuevos –pronunció otro que estaba detrás golpeando el hombro de Shinji llamando su atención para luego reír los dos juntos.

–Vine a demostrarles que puedo trepar a ese árbol –respondí decidida descolgando mi bolso y dejándolo a un lado.

–¿Una vez más? Creemos que ya nos demostrarte que no puedes –dijo Genta mirando a sus amigos con una mueca burlona y cómplice.

–Eso esta por verse –contesté decidida.

Apoyé mi mano sobre el pecho de Genta, empujándolo hacía atrás y me abrí paso entre sus matones. Todos me miraron con gracia, ninguno esperaban que fuera a subir al árbol en verdad, todos esperaban, al borde de estar convencidos, mi fracaso, como las veces anteriores. Pero ellos no sabía nada de este día, del animo con el que me había levantado ni de las ansias de seguir leyendo el libro que me obligaban a subir a ese condenado tronco repleto de hojas perfectas para volver a hundirme en su aventura. Ellos no sabía, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, con rapidez y malicia, evitaron mi cometido.

No puedo decir que fue algo fácil, de hecho creo que estuve por lo menos más de media hora dando salto para ver si podía sujetarme de la primera rama, pero estaba muy lejos y por más carrera que tomara no la podía rozar ni con la punta de mis dedos. A diferencia de otras veces, las burlas y los comentarios que me hacía el grupo de chicos me daba más fuerzas, antes solo hacían que se me creara un nudo angustiosos en mi garganta y luchara por no llorar ante ellos, cosa que rara vez daba resultado. Mis lágrimas habían sido las precursoras de sus burlas. Ser niña y peor, ser una "llorona", como ellos me llamaban entre tantos insultos, les habían dado motivos para cualquiera de sus maltratos. Pero en fondo lo prefería de esa forma, ya que si me hubieran tratado como una verdadera niñita ni se hubieran gastado en enfrentarse a mí tantas veces o molerme a golpes cuando veían que yo los tenía donde quería en alguna contienda. Mi segundo intento entonces fue, luego de descansar por unos momentos entre las risas de los niños, tratar de trepar el árbol. Definitivamente no había sido una elección correcta, incluso habiéndome sacado las sandalias, que provocaban que me resbalara en el tronco, no había caso. No podía subir de esa manera. O quizás si lograba una mezcla de las dos podría cumplir con mi objetivo. Una nueva idea había caído en mi cabeza iluminada por la ilusión ese día.

Me paré a una distancia prudencial del gran árbol, obviando los comentario de los chicos que me invitaban a rendirme. 'Jamás', les respondí con el pensamiento, mientras afianzaba mis lentes en mi rostro, sabía que sería más fácil sin ellos, pero sin su ayuda estaba prácticamente ciega. Corrí, corrí solo viendo delante de mí el hueco en el tronco en el que iba a colocar uno de mis pies, para volver a impulsarme y saltar para tocar aquella primera rama. Y lo hice. Estaba dentro de mi propio mundo, envuelta en confianza realicé los dos saltos y llegué a rozar con la punta de mis dedos la rama más cercana del árbol, sujetándola ya podía subir. Necesitaba intentar una vez más. Caí entre dos poderosas raíces, en cuclillas, me puse de pie y volví al mismo lugar que estaba antes para volver a tomar carrera. 'Lo lograre' me dije a mis adentros y con un sorpresivo y hasta intrigante silencio, volví a correr. Me tendría que haber dado cuenta que significaba el silencio, pero estaba muy concentrada en mi misión.

–Te dije que las niñitas no deben jugar con cosas de hombres –escuché mientras apoyaba el pie en el segundo tramo del salto.

–Debería ser nuestra ¿No creen? –volví a escuchar mientras mi mano derecha ya casi se agarraban del tronco.

Pero no lo pude evitar, giré mi rostro para saber a que se estaban refiriendo, sabiendo en el interior de mi alma que era lo que estaban haciendo y los vi para comprobar mis intimas sospechas, que Genta tenía mi bokken en las manos, los otros la comida que me había hecho mamá y Shinji observaba el libro de manera arrogante y despectiva. Mi mano resbaló y caí, habiendo estado tan cerca, caí perdiendo la oportunidad de triunfo que me había sido entregada a mí ese día.

El golpe fue duro, rápido y sumamente doloroso. Por suerte había podido amortiguar un poco la caída con mis manos, pero no había servido de mucho, el cuerpo me dolía mucho y suponía que algún hueso del brazos se me había quebrado por el dolor punzante e intenso que sentía. Había dejado de ver, mis anteojos habían volado vaya a saber quien donde. Estaba tirada en el piso, dolorida, ciega y a merced de unos niños tontos que no querían más que molestarme. Estiré el brazo que no me dolía y con la mano empecé a tantear el terreno para ver si encontraba los lentes, ya que por más esfuerzo que hiciera todo se veía completamente borroso.

–Te lo advertimos, los débiles no pueden subir a ese árbol, las niñas por lo tanto tampoco –escuché que decía uno de los chicos a los lejos.

–Yo lo iba a hacer, pero ustedes son unos cobardes –respondí sin dar con mis anteojos, pero sintiendo un sabor agridulce en mi boca. Sangre, me había mordido el labio al caer. Maldición, pensé y seguí en mi búsqueda.

Mis dedos tocaron la forma redonda de mis anteojos y justo en ese momento un pie cubrió mi mano y la piso con fuerza. Junto al ruido de mis lentes partiéndose, se escuchó mi grito de dolor, no lo pude evitar, pero tragué mis lágrimas, que ya empezaban a juntarse con intención de dejarse ver. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me dolía todavía más la mano bajo el pie, pero más me dolía el alma por haber fallado ante ellos una vez más. Cuando aquel individuo, no sabía hasta ese entonces quien había sido, liberó mi mano, tomé los anteojos y me incorporé sentándome donde estaba. Me los puse, estaban las patillas dobladas y los vidrios rotos en tres y dos pedazos, pero eran mejor que nada.

Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme rodeada de los chicos, Shinji estaba frente a mí y me sonreía con maldad sujetando mi libro. Habían agarrado mis cosas solo para llamar mi atención y hacerme caer, no toleraban que hubiera encontrado una manera de vencerlos, poder subir al árbol y demostrarles que no era tan débil como ellos creían. Sus miradas maliciosas solo auguraban que la caída no era lo último que me pasaría ese día, necesitaban castigarme más, como siempre.

–Si te crees fuerte, Tashigi. Pelea con las manos limpias, sin tu bokken –me retó Genta tirando mi espada de madera lejos del círculo que formaban a mi alrededor, mientras yo me ponía de pie tambaleando y con la mirada más fiera que me salía.

–No les tengo miedo –respondí con mi cuerpo inquieto, sin poder encontrar un eje que me mantenga quieta. Tenía mi brazo colgando, mi boca sangrando, moretones y dolor por cada rincón, pero no me importaba, les haría frente.

–Si ni puedes mantenerte en pie, Tash Tash –comentó Shinji empujándome con fuerza. Mi equilibrio no sirvió de nada y caí en las garras de Genta.

Genta me golpeó en la espalda y con el nuevo impulso hacía adelante intenté golpear a uno de los chicos con mi mano izquierda, dolorida por el pisotón, pero no rota como lo estaba mi otro brazo. Mi golpe fue una burla.

Ellos no tardaron tanto en acabar conmigo, un golpe de acá, otro por allá, estaban aburridos de mi presencia y querían enseñarme rápido mi lección, para poder seguir con vaya uno a saber que estupidez. Me dejaron en el piso, con el cuerpo doblado en posición fetal, me sujetaba la panza con ambas manos debido al dolor. Mi nariz sangraba al igual que mis labios y tenía un ojo moretoneado, pero a pesar de las lágrimas y el ferviente sentimiento de dolor en todo el cuerpo, estaba feliz. Genta no se olvidaría nunca de la patada en sus zonas bajas que pude encestarle en un único momento de lucidez, que me dejo en ese estado tan deplorable.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede en el suelo tirada, pero estuve bastante. Buscaba fuerzas para levantarme, tenía que volver a casa temprano, pero la verdad era que no podía volver en esas condiciones. Mi madre iría hablar con los padres de los chicos, ellos serían castigados y la próxima paliza sería peor. Quería leer el libro, necesitaba huir de este momento e irme de aventuras con mi padre. Supuse que eso me haría bien. Me arrastre como pude hasta el tronco del gran árbol y con mi mano sana llevé el libro junto a mi cuerpo. Apoyé su cubierta sobre mis piernas dobladas, busque el segundo capitulo y me hundí en aquel mundo de ensueño, por otra cantidad de tiempo que no pude registrar.

Regresé a la realidad debido a una fría, pero delicada ráfaga de viento. Alejé mi vista del libro para observar a mi alrededor y percatarme que había estado más de lo que debía atrapada entre las páginas del libro. El sol estaba cayendo, el cielo era de un color rojizo intenso y pensar que había salido de casa, una hora antes del mediodía. Decidí emprender mi camino sin mucho que pensarlo, leer había alejado los dolores corporales de mi mente, pero al ingresar nuevamente en la realidad habían aparecido y acrecentado. El camino de vuelto fue largo y tedioso, nunca antes lo había sentido tan infinitamente largo, pero estaba desesperada por llegar a casa y que mi madre hiciera algo por mi brazo roto. Cargar mi bokken, el libro y el bolso fue una tarea ardua, pero mi orgullo es más fuerte que cualquier cosa y me negué a dejar todo cerca del árbol, por si los chicos volvían y lo encontraban.

Cuando estuve cerca del pueblo tuve que decidir por donde ingresar a casa, como todavía no estaba entrada la noche, podría haber gente y no quería que me vieran en esas condiciones, por lo que al final preferí entrar por el patio trasero. Nuestro jardín interno estaba cerrado con una cerca baja de madera y tenía una puertecita del mismo material, todo pintado prolijamente de blanco, decorado con guardas de flores rosadas y amarillas. Mamá retocaba cada dos meses la pintura para que siempre se viera esplendido, todas las cosas manuales en casa eran de su creación. Yo no había nacido con mano para las manualidades como ella, sino que tenía pasión por las aventuras, la espada y la justicia como papá, para desgracia de ella.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, intentando que no me escuchara llegar, sabía que me regañaría por mi estado y por haber llegado tarde. Para mi sorpresa, ella estaba en el jardín arrodillada ante las flores que cuidaba con tanto amor y estaba junto su canasto recogiendo algunas. Si hubiera estado un poco más lucida, me hubiera dado cuenta que significaba eso, pero el dolor me nublaba los pensamientos.

Sin mirarme y siguiendo con su labor, habló. –Creo haberte pedido que llegaras temprano, Tashigi – Se paso una mano sobre su rostro, limpiando un inexistente sudor y continuó –Ve a lavarte adentro rápido. Tenemos visitas.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla, quería abrazarla y decirle que me sentía muy mal, me dolía todo y necesitaba de sus cuidados. No escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo, estaba ensimismada en mi aflicción, y justo cuando estaba a punto de poder emitir una palabra, se dio vuelta y me observó. Su rostro se desfiguro por completo, por un leve instante, y encontró la cordura al segundo. Se dio cuenta de mi nudo en la garganta y mi mirada al borde del llanto. Su rostro endureció. Mamá era muy dulce, pero cuando algo me pasaba se transformaba en un ser frío, que parecía incapaz de querer, con el tiempo supe que era simplemente temor, miedo a perderme.

–¡Tashigi! ¿Qué demonios te pasó? Mira tu brazo, hija –dijo alarmada acercándose a mí.

–Lo logré –mentí dibujando una sonrisa de costado. Ella se dio cuenta, siempre lo hacía, pero me dejaba continuar con mis mentiras –, logré subir al árbol y me caí por bajar a los apurones. Creo que me rompí el brazo –agregué con una carcajada baja y forzada.

–Tengo que llevarte con un médico, dios santo –dijo para si misma, casi tan bajo que solo la oí porque estaba a su lado –¡Ryuji! –gritó.

No lo creí hasta que lo vi, mi padre estaba saliendo con su uniforme de la marina desarreglado y sus pies sin calzado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al verlo, todas las lágrimas que antes quería soltar con mi madre y nuevas que nacían por la emoción de ver a papá otra vez en casa. Hacía casi un año que no lo veía, estaba realmente emocionada. De hecho tenía una extraña mezcla de sensaciones.

–No llores ahora, Tashigi –susurró mi madre para que mi padre, quien ya estaba pálido por verme toda magullada, no escuchara.

Yo no hice más que hacerle caso, conociendo esas miradas serias en ellas y me limite a concentrarme para tragarme la angustia amarga que sentía.

–¿Qué te paso, Tashigi? –preguntó papá, poniéndose a mi altura –¿Quién te hizo esto? –insistió.

–Me caí de un árbol... –respondí con un filo hilo de voz –... me alegra que estés de regreso –y sin poder evitarlo me tire sobre él y me largue a llorar con fuerza.

Papá me rodeó con sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza. El y mi madre intercambiaron un par de palabras y luego los tres salimos de la casa, hasta la casa de la doctora Megumi.

El camino no era largo, por suerte ella vivía a cerca, a un par de cuadras. Su casa era grande, ya que estaba dividida en dos. Por un lado su pequeña clínica y por el otro su dulce hogar donde vivía con su esposo, sus gemelas y su nuevo bebé. Tocamos la puerta de su casa, ya que la clínica tenía las luces apagadas, por lo que supusimos que estaba cerrada. Mis padres se disculparon mil veces por molestarla, pero Megumi estaba más concentrada en mis heridas y rápido hizo que me ingresaran en su casa para poder tratarme.

Le tomó un tiempo ocuparse de mi. Primero revisó todo mi cuerpo para ver si encontraba otras fracturas, pero por suerte tenía solo la del brazo. El segundo paso fue desinfectare hasta el más pequeño raspón y después entablillar mi brazo para su larga recuperación. Mis padres esperaron afuera del consultorio bebiendo café con el esposo de la doctora, sabiendo que no iban a poder ingresar hasta que ella lo dijera. Cuando por fin salí, les dio un par de indicaciones y me recordó que me pusiera hielo en mi ojo para aliviar el golpe.

Volví a casa de la misma manera que salí, en brazos de mi padre. No me importaba la edad que tuviera, me gustaba estar en sus brazos, me sentía protegida y feliz. Mamá me ayudo a darme un baño y vestir mi pijama y mi padre se hizo cargo de la cena, que por suerte mi madre había empezado a preparar en la tarde. Comimos entre risas, como si hubiéramos olvidado la visita a la clínica, mis magulladuras y cualquier otra molestia. Estábamos los tres juntos, como tanto lo habíamos añorado y no había tiempo para disfrutar otra cosa más que ese mismo día.

–Vas a decirme que andabas haciendo arriba de ese árbol, Tashigi –dijo mi padre mientras ingresaba detrás de mi, a mi habitación, con mi bolson y bokken en mano.

Al principio dude, no sabía si hacía bien en contarle o si mamá quisiera que lo hiciera, pero no podía resistirme a hablar con papá y contarle mis deseos –Quería demostrarle a unos tontos que no soy débil como ellos piensan... –respondí sentándome en mi cama.

–Tú no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, hija –alegó con las mismas palabras que hubiera usado mamá –¿Quienes son estos niños? –pregunto sentándose junto a mí.

–Unos compañeros de la escuela de kendo y sus amigos del pueblo. Ellos dicen que como soy niña no puedo usar una espada, pero en realidad están celosos porque estoy más avanzada que ellos –miré hacía la puerta y murmuré –, igual me gustaría ser tan fuerte como mamá y no llorar tanto, me tomarían más enserio, quizás.

Mi padre rió divertido.

–¿De qué te ríes? –pregunté molesta –Mamá nunca llora, ella es fuerte.

–No digas eso, hija. Claro que tu madre llora, no lo hace adelante tuyo porque es tu madre y tiene que protegerte, pero créeme cuando te digo esto: Tu madre llora –sentenció metiendo su mano en mi bolso y sacando el libro.

–¿De verdad? –consulté perpleja. No entraba en mi cabeza ver a mi madre llorar, no me imaginaba esa escena, era demasiado extraña para mi.

–Claro, sino no sería lo fuerte que es –Su frase sin lugar a dudas me dejo más perdida de lo que estaba antes –. Dejame decirte algo, Tashigi –Me miró con intensidad en sus ojos, como si me estuviera por legar un codiciado secreto –Toda esa gente que dice que llorar es de débiles se equivoca. Las lágrimas son para los fuertes. Son para las personas lo suficientemente poderosas para afrontar sus debilidades y combatirlas. Llorar esta bien y no te hace inútil, al contrario te hace tenaz.

Sus palabras dejaron un tinte de color en mi corazón. Cambiaron todo mi panorama, estaba acostumbrada a ser llamada débil porque aquellos que me veían llorar, por esos que vinculaban mi llanto con una debilidad, con ellos que no eran capaces de llorar. Me acomodé dentro de mi cama en silencio, pero con una sonrisa satisfactoria, no porque iba a dejar que mis lágrimas salieran todo el tiempo, sino que no las detendría por el motivo equivocado nunca más. Nunca más les prohibiría la luz del sol, el suave rocé con mis mejillas por considerarlas una señal de fragilidad. No. Las lágrimas son para los fuertes, es una frase que me marcó desde ese día y puedo aventurarme a decir que lo hará hasta el fin de mi vida.

Papá prometió quince días enteros para estar con él antes de nuevamente partir hacía su puesto, protegiendo los mares de los malvados piratas. Tantas veces desee que esa promesa se cumpliera.

La primera semana fue fantástica, papá entrenaba en el jardín de casa y yo lo observaba con atención asimilando cada una de sus posiciones con sus dos katanas. De su viaje me había traído un libro con las katanas más famosas, que eran consideradas leyendas, pero él y yo sabíamos que existían en algún lugar. Las espadas de mi padre, Kurokage y Tsukihime estaba ahí también. Era genial saber que las armas que defendían la vida de mi padre y la gente inocente de los piratas, estuvieran consideradas sagradas para muchos. Mi padre les tenía tanto amor como a mi mamá y a mi, por eso me dolió tanto perderlas de vista cuando esa tarde llegó.

El domingo papá se fue temprano, luego de desayunar conmigo y mi madre. Tenía que hacer una especie de encargo en el pueblo vecino. Me entristecí por no poder acompañarlo, pero dijo que haría más rápido si lo hacía solo. Mi madre no estaba tampoco muy entusiasmada con su partida, aún sabiendo que a más tardar, estaría en la tarde del otro día. Esos días con papá eran la felicidad personificada en una persona, era tan grato disfrutarla de esa manera. Sin miradas nostálgicas en la ventana, ni sonrisas forzadas cuando hablábamos de él en los días en lo que no estaba. Esa noche me quede sin la lectura nocturna, aprovechando que él estaba en casa, lo hacía leerme antes de dormir. Me hacía acordar a cuando era más pequeña y se quedaba por más tiempo. Supongo que era más tiempo, de niña no era buena calculándolo.

Ojala no se hubiera ido esa última noche.

El día siguiente a su partida, mamá y yo habíamos ido al mercado a comprar para preparar la cena preferida de papá como muestra de una nueva bienvenida por ese día que había estado afuera. Luego habíamos ido a ver a la médica, para que vea mis heridas y principalmente mi brazo roto y me dijo que estaba sanando bien, pero había que dejarlo entablillado por bastante tiempo más. Yo estaba desesperada, una semana sin agarrar mi bokken era suficiente castigo. Si, eso pensé en ese momento, que la vida me estaba dando un castigo horrible. Si solo hubiera sabido lo que sucedería.

Nadie se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La alarma sonó cuando todos sabíamos que todo estaba perdido. No había suficientes marinos, ni guerreros en nuestra aldea. Se suponía que era un lugar tranquilo, alejado del peligro. Pero ven, el peligro esta en todos lados, no puedes escapar así como así de sus garras oscuras.

La gran masa de humo gris, llamó mi atención que estaba jugando en el patio de la casa de una amiga escolar que vivía a un par de cuadras de mi casa. Luego, la alarma sonó tan poderosa como pudo y los gritos de la gente reventaron nuestros tímpanos. Todos gritaban: '¡PIRATAS!¡PIRATAS!¡PIRATAS!'. Yo me quedé estoica, no podía creer que hubiera piratas en la aldea, y yo con mi brazo roto, claro que no era consciente de lo que estaba pensando. Enfrentarme a ellos, yo una niña de nueve años, era una locura, pero solo quería proteger a mi amiga y a mi madre. Tenía que volver a casa.

El hermano mayor de Maiko, apareció desesperado, ordenándonos que entráramos a escondernos en su sótano. No, le respondí decidida, mientras mi amiga le hacía caso, di media vuelta y corrí angustiada hasta mi casa. Fui por la parte trasera, atravesando los patios de todos, así que solo escuchaba gritos de dolor, llantos desesperados y evitaba cruzarme con el rostro de alguno de los malhechores. De un momento a otro estaban destruyendo mi pueblo con una facilidad abismal.

Cuando ingresé en el terreno de mi casa y me acerqué a la puerta de entrada, escuché la voz de mi padre y un alivió refresco mi alma. Si el estaba ahí, podía estar tranquila que todo iba a salir bien, vencería a los piratas y rescataría a mi pueblo. Desee poder ayudarlo, pero tenía el brazo roto y a decir verdad cuando enfrente cara a cara a los piratas que atacaban mi casa, morí de miedo. Definitivamente no era gente como la que estaban dibujadas en los cuentos, eran mucho más espantosos y mortalmente malvados.

La escena que enfrenté a continuación no era tampoco la que había fantaseado en el momento en que había escuchado la voz de mi padre exigirles que no lastimen a mi madre. Lo tenían prácticamente quieto en un rincón, con sus espadas descansando en sus manos. Su rostro estaba furioso, pero observaba la situación en silencio y sin dejarse ganar en el juego mental que estaban pujando. En el otro extremo estaba mi madre capturada por un hombre delgaducho que amenazaba con matarla con una pistola en su cabeza, secundado por cuatro personas más ¿Cuantos piratas tenía ese barco?

–Tranquilo marino, sino te mueves no la vamos a dañar –decía uno gordo, con un parche en el ojo, barba rojiza y una barriga gigante. Su risa hacía que me dolieran los oídos.

–¡Mamá! –grité sin poder contenerlo y ahí todos se percataron de que estaba observándolos.

En un movimiento casi invisible de lo ágil que fue, mi padre sujeto la tercera espada que tenía, descansando en su cintura y la tiro para afuera. La katana paso por arriba de mi cabeza, pero no quise girar a ver donde había caído, no podía moverme del miedo que tenía.

–Una pequeña niñita ¿Su hija? –dijo uno de los piratas mirándome con intriga.

–No, por favor... déjenla en paz –rogó mi madre entre lágrimas. Ella se había percato de mi presencia, había sido la única y ahora estaba llorando. Esa era la primera vez que la veía llorando, y luego me daría cuenta que también sería la última.

–Ven aquí, pequeña –dijo el pirata gordo, haciendo una ademán con la mano, como si estuviera llamando a un perro.

Mis piernas reaccionaron en ese momento, solo que mi mente todavía no sabía que hacer. Lo miré con miedo, aún sabiendo que su mano estaba lejos de mi y si se atrevía a ponerme un dedo encima, mi padre se lo rebanaría.

–¡CORRE TASHIGI! –gritó mi padre.

Le hice caso, por supuesto. Con una fuerza interior que no dependía de mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se dio medio vuelta para marcharse. Antes de perder de vista la escena, mis padres me estaban sonriendo, me decían que me amaban con la mirada, cuanto dolor había oculto detrás de sus mascaras.

Sabía que significaba eso, pero como no podía procesar información, solo pude correr. Tomé la espada que había tirado papá al piso y avancé sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía, no tendría fuerzas para volver a escapar. Escuché gritos. Uno de los piratas ordenaba a sus secuaces que me buscara, mi padre lo quiso detener, no solo con sus palabras, supuse, y ahí fue que escuché el primer disparo. Pero seguí, seguí sin detenerme, seguí con más disparos resonando en mi cabeza, llegó un momento en que no pude diferenciar si eran ya producto de mi imaginación. Para darme fuerzas me convencí de que mi padre los había derrotado y vendría por a buscarme en cualquier momento. Entonces decidí que llegaría al gran árbol y los esperaría. Y mientras, aquel ser de cuentos de hadas, me protegería con sus poderosas ramas.

Llegué ante él, me senté debajo sus hojas lluviosas y esperé, esperé por algo que nunca llegó.

Cuando la tarde empezaba a caer y el cielo se tornaba oscuro, decidí que era hora de regresar. La alarma había dejado de sonar hacía mucho tiempo y ahora solo se escuchaba una especie de campanada. 'La iglesia' pensé. Debían estar todos los sobrevivientes reuniéndose allí. Mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, mi mano sana, cubierta de arañones y moretones de lo mucho que había golpeado el tronco de árbol en un arrebato de ira. Me levanté, era hora de volver a casa, de reencontrarme con mis padres que debían estar buscándome desesperados, tenía que consolarme de alguna manera, solo tenía nueve años y no estaba preparada para lo que iba a encontrar, nadie lo esta y jamás nadie lo estará.

El camino fue duro, la espada de mi padre pesaba y ya no tenía la fuerza interior que había obligado a escapar de los piratas para proteger mi vida. Alcancé los primeros resabios del pueblo destruido, una vez que la luna se había posado en el cielo, redonda e imponente. Las estrellas brillaban con su hermoso esplendor dorado y el firmamento era de un color compuesto, que iba de índigo a violeta oscuro en diferentes tramos perfectamente enlazados. Fue una de las noches más hermosas que vi jamás y también la más terrible. Nada más desubicado que un cielo de noche para admirar en una noche tan desolado.

No había ni un alma en las calles centrales del pueblo, las campanadas de la iglesia eran cada vez más fuerte. No sabía si estaban avisando que el peligro había pasado para que todos salieran de sus escondites o si los estaban reuniendo ahí para ver quienes habían quedado con vida. Debatí por un instante, con mis propios pensamientos si debía ir directamente allí. Las iglesias nunca fueron un lugar que me gustara demasiado, por lo que utilizando esa excusa para convencerme, caminé a mi casa, por la parte trasera de las otras.

Entré llamando a mis padres, primero con una voz débil, temerosa de que sea oída por algún pirata que todavía estuviera allí. Después fuerte, con desesperación por no obtener unas respuesta. Quizás estaban en la iglesia esperándome o habían salido a buscarme, pensé, deseé, rogué. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mi rostro esperando lo peor, cuando lo vi. Había sangre por todos lados, libros caídos, estanterías destruidas, vidrios hechos añicos y lo más importante, los dos cuerpos de mis padres tirados en el suelo, cubiertos de la vital sustancia que los había abandonado, tomados de la mano. No tarde en descubrir que estaban muertos, ni mi mente intentó engañarme. Me arrodille ante sus manos enlazadas y las lágrimas de temor, se transformaron en lágrimas de angustia, acompañadas del llanto más doloroso que jamás atravesé. Mi pecho se apretujaba con una fuerza inexplicable, me dejaba sin aire, un grito quería salir de mi, pero no podía, cada vez que abrí la boca salían susurros. Estaba desesperada. Me puse de pie en un arrebato de locura, fui hacía mi padre y lo miré. Le rogué que despertara, que me abrazara, que estuviera conmigo y no me dejara. Lo mismo con mi madre, pero nada. Ninguna respuesta. No obtuve palabra alguna. No escuchaba sus respiración, ni sus risas, ni sus voces y no lo haría nunca más. Y ese nunca más retumbo en el fondo de mi alma.

Por fin un alarido salió de mi interior, llevándose el dolor de mi pecho por un leve instante y me tire en el piso. En el medio de los dos, debajo de sus manos que se sostenían y ahora me abrazaba. Estiré mis manos para tocar sus rostros y lloré y grité y sufrí por la horrible soledad que golpeaba tan pronto la puerta de mi vida. Y de alguna manera me quedé dormida hasta muy entrada la tarde del día que siguió.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe porque escuche ruidos. Pasos, palabras, ordenes, gritos. Lo primero que pensé fue que los piratas habían regresado, pues no los dejaría ponerles un dedo a los cuerpos de mis padres. La vuelta a la realidad había sido dura, abrí los ojos y vi sus cuerpos tenidos y manchados en sangre a mi lado, quise llorar, pero el alboroto de afuera cada vez se acercaba más a donde estábamos, tenía que actuar. Me levanté de un salto, tomé la espada que me había tirado mi padre y la desenvaine. Con mi mano libre me acomodé frente a los cadáveres de mis padres y dibujando una expresión desafiante y decidida, esperé.

Las voces se acercaba por el pasillo central, los pasos retumbaban en cada esquina. Pero no había miedo en mí, quería venganza y sino podía ser, mejor estaría muerta, porque vería a mis padres en esa otra vida. Pelearía, no había duda, porque por lo menos quería que sufrieran algo de mi dolor, aunque nada de lo que les pudiera hacer se comparase con el mio. Afiancé la espada, bastante pesada, en mi mano y observé con la frente en alto la llegada de los extraños.

Por suerte lo que vi, no era lo que estaba esperando, expectante y temblorosa. Un hombre gigante, musculoso, de cabello blanco, delineando cada centímetro de su cabeza redonda, con un puro en su boca, vestido con un uniforme, que reconocí al instante, se detuvo en el umbral con los brazos a los costados del cuerpo y un tapado apoyado solamente sobre sus hombros. Nos miramos por un instante. Fue algo intenso. El no esperó encontrarme de esa manera, yo no esperaba encontrar a alguien de su estirpe.

Me pareció una eternidad nuestro encuentro que carecía de reacciones, hasta que pude convencer a mis piernas y a todo mi cuerpo de que era seguro, que estaba a salvo. Sola, pero a salvo. Deje caer la espada de mi mano y corrí con las lágrimas que contenidas hasta el hombre de la marina que estaba delante mio. El se puso a mi altura justo en el momento exacto para que pudiera abrazarlo y llorar, buscando su consuelo. Desde ese día estuve siempre a su lado. Smoker-san se convirtió en mi padre, mi maestro, mi vicealmirante y los más importante, en mi irreemplazable compañero.

_XXX_

–**¿E**stas bien? –preguntó una voz sincera y profunda.

Alejé mi mirada del mar y la guíe hasta donde había escuchado la voz. Mis mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas, todavía me pasaba cuando recordaba a mis padres y como fue que los piratas los habían asesinados, aún sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ellos, saber que aunque hubiera querido todo sería vano.

–Si –respondí asintiendo con la cabeza. La expresión de su rostro se afligió al encontrarse con la mía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, continué –De verdad, no te preocupes. No me avergüenza llorar. Es solo que pasaron muchas cosas... –Mi voz se fue apagando de a poco.

–Tashigi-san si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedo escucharte. Entiendo que quizás no quieras, dada tu condición y la mía, pero en verdad se comprender. Todos saben comprender en este barco... –dijo Robin, mientras me miraba con un aire maduro, que se asemejaba a un aire maternal.

Desde lo sucedido en Punk Hazard que había decidido no hacerme más la idiota con respecto a la tripulación del sombrero de paja. Ellos me habían demostrado muchas veces y seguían aún ahora, manifestándose a favor de la paz y el bien de nuestro mundo. Aún siendo piratas y sabiendo que odio a los de su clase, aprendí a apreciarlos un poco, solo a ellos.

Ya llevaba más de una semana atrapada en su barco, entre mi estadía como invitada y las aventuras que compartí con ellos, pude ser capaz de sacar una propia conclusión de esta gente. Los perseguiría, pero en algún momento muy lejanos y si seguían siendo piratas. Pero en estos tiempos de guerra y tristeza, no eran mi principal objetivo. Antes debíamos acabar con todos los piratas que eran en verdad malvados y también hacer caer a aquellos oficiales corruptos de la marina. Una vez limpio el mundo, podíamos volver a la rutina y quizás en ese momento pueda vencer a Zoro.

–No era mi intención interrumpir tus pensamientos, solo quería preguntarte por este libro –acotó Robin, quitándome de mis pensamientos más profundos y haciéndome mirar el libro que tenía en la mano. Era el libro que había leído justo antes que mis padres murieran, no me había despegado nunca más de él –, es que mi madre solía leérmelo. –agregó con una sonrisa.

–Es uno de los únicos recuerdos que me lleve de mi casa.., cuando _esos_ piratas... –Cuando dije esos, Robin entendió que me refería a los que habíamos enfrentado en aquella isla, los culpables de que estuviera en este barco –... asesinaron a mis padres. Shigure, ese libro y el libro de clases de espadas, son las únicas cosas que me llevé. Mi madre escribió ese libro cuando estaba embarazada de mi, mientras esperaba que mi padre regresara de sus tareas... –Una única lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y la acompañé con una sonrisa agridulce.

–Que honor entonces –pronunció ella dibujando una sonrisa exagerada –, estar en presencia de las protagonista de esta maravilla –Yo le sonreí más animada y ella siguió – ¿Puedo volver a leerlo mientras estés aquí con nosotros? Prometo terminarlo rápido.

–Falta para que lleguemos a mi destino, toma el tiempo que quieras, Robin.

Un silencio nos invadió, un silencio de segundos, que la arqueóloga supo quebrar –Me alegra que te hayas recuperado.

–Tienen un excelente doctor –le respondí.

–Así es, por eso Zoro te trajo inmediatamente con nosotros –contestó Robin dándose vuelta para emprender su marcha –. Recuerda que si necesitas hablar, puedes molestarme.

–Lo se. Gracias, Robin-san –respondí sonriendo.

La observé marcharse de ahí y recordé nuestro primer encuentro. El odio que sentí al ver como me detenía sin problemas fue gigante y la vi por mucho tiempo como una maldita bruja. Que equivocada que estaba, por suerte siempre me esfuerzo por aprender de mis errores. Si me viera Smoker-san me daría una reprimenda por haberme hecho tan amiga de estos piratas, pero decidí que aquí dentro no podía pensar en cazarlos y tampoco había tiempo para eso. No uniría mis fuerzas con ellos, pero por lo menos perseguíamos de alguna manera u otra, un mismo camino y las circunstancias de la vida se las apañaban solas para ponernos de la misma vereda. Estaba segura de que lo seguirían haciendo.

Sin pensarlo me encontré caminando por los pasillos del interior del barco. Había pasado por la enfermería y la cocina cuando me di cuenta de esto. Seguí un poco más, dejando a mis pies marchar solos, quería ver a donde me querían conducir. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera, que tenía una pequeña ventana redonda, por la que podía ver con perfección el interior. La puerta estaba lejos, pasando los dormitorios, muchos pasos más allá, por lo que no se escuchaba a nada ni nadie. Sabía donde estaba, observé por la ventana para comprobarlo y fue ahí que lo vi.

Zoro estaba sentado contra una pared, observando las katanas de mi padre, las que había logrado recuperar sin su ayuda, por mi misma, por mi honor, con mucha admiración y algo de lastima, por su mal cuidado, supuse. También yo había notada que estaban maltratadas, pero podría mejorarlas, sabía como hacerlo. Ese lugar era el gimnasio de Roronoa, donde él solía entrenar.

'Las guardaré conmigo, mientras te recuperas...' dijo haciendo referencia a las katanas, luego de posar mi cuerpo cubierto en sangre en la camilla de la enfermería. 'Pero son mías' advertí con mis últimas fuerzas, y creo que lo escuché burlarse, pero no lo sé, para ese entonces la perdida de conocimiento me había ganado otra vez.

¿Cómo había terminado aquí? Gracias a él, pero no importaba. Le había demostrado que debía temerme y no subestimarme porque algún día sería tan capaz de acabar con él, como lo había hechos, con esos dos niños, ahora adultos, que me habían torturado desde mi infancia.

_ XXX_

**N**o era de mi agrado estar lejos de Smoker-san, pero era necesario.

Me había establecido en las instalaciones de la marina, con un grupo grande de subordinados, para darle apoyo a la pequeña guarda costera que tenía ese pueblo. Había una amenaza que solos no podían afrontar. Un grupo de piratas solían atacar una vez cada seis meses, robarse toda la comida, cosas valiosas y hasta mujeres. Aquel día estaba próximo a llegar, por lo que se decidió de apurón que nos quedaríamos a defender a los pobladores de esos malhechores. Smoker y yo nos dividimos. Yo protegería la aldea y él iría al continente, que se encontraba bastante lejos de la isla, para gestionar más marinos que custodien ese lugar. Debería haber llegado para antes del ataque, pero los tiempos son tiranos y me vi envuelta sola, junto a mis marinos a cargo, en la defensa del lugar.

Hasta el tercer o cuarto día, no me di cuenta que este lugar me resultaba cómodo, porque me hacía acordar a mi pueblo natal. Era bastante parecido, niños en las calles, vecinos solidarios, un clima pacifico, a pesar de saber que en cualquier momento podrían aparecer los piratas y enviar la tranquilidad al infierno.

Había dispuesto a mis soldados para que ningún piratas nos pudiera tomar por sorpresa. Al parecer de esa manera entraban en la isla sin ser visto. Aposté varios de mis hombres en las playas y el puerto, y con otros recorrimos el perímetro, buscando lugares que quedaran ajenos a nuestros ojos vigilante, en los cuales pudieran anclar, al final del día todos sabían donde tenían que estar en sus turnos. Nada se escaparía de mi plan, ningún pirata volvería a dañar a estos habitantes o eso era en realidad lo que pretendía.

Ese día la alarma no sonó en ningún momento. Y ese día llegaron dos embarcaciones piratas. Para cuando la primera había llegado al puerto, mis marinos estaban corriendo hacía uno de los lugares que habíamos marcado como posibles para que amarren los piratas, tras una rumor, que luego me entere que fue una orden del jefe de los guardias costeros, que estaba aliado con los piratas, había lanzado. Yo no estaba con ellos impartiendo ordenes. No, yo estaba ocupándome de hablar con la gente del pueblo, explicarles como actuar ante el avance pirata, hacía donde correr, como defenderse, cuando vi pasar a Roronoa, junto a su amigo, Sanji y Robin. Mi piel se heló en ese instante, se me erizo cada uno de mis cabellos y un fuego de molestia y odio comenzó a nacer en mi interior. Miré a la gente, volví mi vista a los piratas y con Shigure en alto los detuve.

–¿Qué hacen aquí, piratas? ¡ESTAN ARRESTADOS! –el pequeño grupo de marinos que estaban conmigo los rodeo y también sacaron sus armas, para impedir que dieran un paso adelante.

–¡TU! –gritó Zoro de una manera excéntrica y exagerada –Deja de seguirme a donde voy, mujer imitadora.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué yo te sigo? Pero si estoy aquí hace dos semanas y… ¡AHHH! Que tengo darte explicaciones, Roronoa. Estas arrestado, deja tus espadas en el suelo y cruza tus manos –No entendía como lograba eso en mí, pero me volvía particularmente loca hablar con él, era tan molesto, tan arrogante, tan odioso cuando quería.

Su compañero rubio, le golpeó la cabeza con su pie y lo observó con seriedad –Esa no es manera de hablarle a una dama, cabeza de marimo –sentenció y se prendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

Robin se adelantó. Su expresión era conciliadora y parecía obviar la escena circense que estaban haciendo sus compañeros pirata. Sin embargo una pequeña niña se adelanto a su intención de aclarar las cosas y llamó mi atención tirándome de la camisa floreada. Bajé la katana extrañada y le dirigí una mirada tranquila a la pequeña, dándole confianza para que no sintiera miedo, yo me encargaría de los piratas. Para mi sorpresa la niña no estaba asustada, solo quería advertirme de algo.

–Señorita marina, no les haga daño. Nuestra aldea le pidió que regresaran a protegernos de los piratas malos. Ellos no son malos... –dijo la nena con una voz aguda, pero de volumen bajo.

Mi cara tomó dos expresiones con una velocidad admirable. Lo primero que iba a decir era que no podía creer que le hubieran pedido protección a un grupo de piratas y no hubieran mandado un mensaje a la marina por medio de la guardia costera, pero no hubo tiempo para eso. El gritó de una mujer, mezclado con una fuerte explosión, nos dejó sorprendidos a todos. Una torre de humo y fuego empezó a quemar cerca de la orilla, y con eso, gritos desesperadas que repetían lo mismo y corrían en la dirección que yo estaba. '¡Piratas! ¡Piratas! ¡Piratas!'.

Un horrible deja vu me azotó con furia en el alma y el miedo se adueño de mí. Las imágenes del ataque a mi aldea, tan parecida a esta, recorrieron mi mente en cuestión de segundos, vi a mis padres, a mis amigos, el dolor, el sufrimiento. No podía permitir lo mismo en este pueblo, por eso me puse en marcha.

–¡Ustedes tres! –ordené mientras marcaba con los dedos a tres de mis subordinados –. Guíen a las personas a la iglesia, como practicamos. Ustedes dos síganme.

Mis tres soldados se pusieron en marcha escoltando a una gran parte de los aldeanos hacia la primera colina, que tenía descansando sobre ella la pequeña capilla. El cura que cuidaba de ella, había visto el humo, porque las campanas sonaban con la señal de alarma. Yo me dirigí al lugar donde venía el bullicio, seguida por mis camaradas, no me importaba que hicieran los piratas del sobrero de paja, ahora había problemas más inmediatos.

La gente que corría, lo hacia en dirección contraría a mi y todos en la misma dirección: la iglesia. Me sentía aliviada, por lo menos todos habían entendido los simulacros que habíamos hecho durante la semana y nadie dudaba en a donde correr. Me hubiera gustado saber a donde estaban la mayoría de mis marinos, con los pocos que conformaban la guardia costera, pero no había tiempo para eso. Más tarde me enteraría que el líder de la guardia estaba complotado con los piratas y que había emboscado a mis hombres para que la mayor cantidad de soldados no estuvieran en el ataque, por suerte, y sí, no me arrepiento de alegrarme, la tripulación del sombrero de paja estaba para defender la isla también.

Llegué en el momento indicado. Llegué para salvar vidas. Vi a un hombre de largos cabellos que caían cual ramas de un sauce llorón sobre su rostro, con sus dos katanas en mano por encestarle el golpe final a un padre, que defendía a su familia. Sus brazos estaban extendidos, su esposa e hijos pequeños abrazados detrás de él, su expresión era impasible. Estaba decidido a morir por el bien de su descendencia y amor, pero yo no lo iba a permitir. En un último instante salté delante de ellos y bloqueé con todas mis fuerzas las dos katana. Estaba agachada delante del hombre que quería sacrificarse, me puse de pie con decisión y con fuerza alejé las espadas de mi y obligué al espadachín a dar un par de pasos para atrás. Mi siguiente actuación fue ágil y resolutiva.

–¡Tú! –grité señalando a uno de los marinos que me habían acompañado –, lleva a la familia a donde ya sabes. Y tú busca la gente que falte por los alrededores y haz lo mismo, yo me encargó de él -–Mis soldados titubearon al principio, eran leales a mí, no querían dejarme sola, pero con un nuevo grito entendieron que debían hacer lo que yo decía y no lo que consideraban mejor –¡AHORA! –Mis hombres hicieron, entonces, cuanto les ordene.

Escuché la risilla de mi próximo contrincante y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral. La conocía de algún lado o mejor dicho me sonaba extrañamente familiar. Giré, sujetando a Shigure con las dos manos, me coloqué en posición para empezar el combate y me pareció que los latidos de mi corazón me abandonaban por un instante. Sus katanas me eran familiares. No. No era solo eso y familiares no era la palabra que buscaba. Las había visto alguna vez, las había tocado, estaban vinculadas con mi vida. Estaban en mi libro, el libro que me había dado mi padre, pero no eran solo eso, no era tan simple. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y los latidos de mi corazón antes dormidos, se aceleraron. No eran dos katanas que quería recuperar para poder salvar su espíritu de las manos de un pirata que las maltratara, eran las dos katanas que tenía que recuperar. _'Kurokage _y_ Tsukihime'_ pensé. Sentí como mis manos temblaban. Las compañeras de mi padre. Mi cuerpo pareció debilitarse, una extraña sensación de calor empezó a embriagarme, por un momento me sentí feliz de verlas sanas, pero el odio cubrió cualquier calidez que el reencuentro podía brindarme. Ese maldito tenía algo que era mio por derecho.

–¡Pirata! Rindete. Deja tus armas en el suelo y sube tus manos –dije con firmeza. Era simple protocolo, sabía que no haría caso a mi advertencia.

–Rindete –dijo en tono burlon, mientras se reía, con una carcajada aguda y molesta.

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría hubiera sido volcado sobre mi cabeza. Sentí como se helaba cada gota de mi sangre. El rostro de mi enemigo apareció en mis recuerdos, pero como el de un niño. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su voz, su postura, su apariencia, su risa, su todo, no podía ser otro que Shinji, mi antiguo rival.

–Shinji... maldito -susurré.

Él me escuchó y sonrió con una de sus típicas muecas burlonas –¿Te conozco? –Relajó sus brazos, descanso su postura de pelea, como si no fuera un contrincante con el que debía tomarse tantas molestias. Una vez más me estaba subestimando. –. Claro que te conozco, estas un poco más grande e interesante, gusano de biblioteca –continuó mientras se relamía los labios e inspeccionaba mi cuerpo con una extraña mirada libidinosa.

–¿Qué haces con las katanas de mi padre, Shinji? ¿Cómo las obtuviste? –pregunté con mis dientes apretados. Cada instante que pasaba me ponía más y más furiosa.

–Son mías ahora, Tash Tash –respondió sin pelos en la lengua –. Tu padre no supo cuidarlas.

La furia que crecía dentro de mi alma era demasiado grande, se había hecho incontenible. Exploté al escucharlo aclamar que mi padre no había cuidado de sus más grande aliadas. El las había robado, o los piratas y se había unido a su tripulación, que persona más desagradable. Recordé que en esos días cuando habían hecho el recuento de pobladores, Shinji y Genta habían desaparecido. Ahora sabía donde estaban. Habían decidido ignorar el caos que esos malditos habían impartido en nuestro hogar y habían buscado refugio en sus filas. Hoy lograría hacer que uno de ellos mordiera el polvo y se arrepintiera de tan tonta decisión.

Me lancé con Shigure en alto preparada para hacerle tragar sus odiosas palabras y recuperar lo que le pertenecía a mi padre, que creí perdido por todos estos años. Shinji también había mejorado con la espada, pero podía animarme a decir que estábamos mucho más parejos que cuando eramos niños, tanto en fuerza como en técnica. Él tenía dos katanas, lo que le daba cierta ventaja, pero yo había entrenado mucho, quería vencer a un hombre que peleaba con tres, eso era un verdadero reto. No esta pelea.

Se notaba en la mirada que Shinji creía que me tenía servida en bandeja de plata. Pensaba que se estaba enfrentando a la misma niña que molestaba tiempo atrás, me estaba menospreciando, pero esta vez se llevaría una gran y dura sorpresa.

Nuestras espadas golpearon unas contra la otra, bloqueamos cada ataque del otro, hasta que luego de dar una voltereta termine por lastimar su rostro con la punta de Shigure. Fue un golpe clave, porque delimitó la seriedad de la pelea. Shinji se enfureció. No podía creer que lo hubiera herido antes que el a mí. La batalla entonces se volvió realmente feroz.

–No quería marcar tu cuerpo antes de probarlo, pero vos los pediste, gusano –parloteó con sus dientes apretados, envainando una de sus espadas y en un movimiento desesperado sujetándome por mi mano.

No fue difícil despegarme. Su fuerza era superior, pero yo sabía como utilizarla a mi favor. En breve volví a tomar la delantera en la pelea y lo herí en su abdomen, y más tarde en su pecho. Las heridas no eran profundas, todavía podía ponerse en pie. Shiji decidió volver a poner en juego la segunda espada. La ira que desprendía de sus ojos era en verdad de temer, nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Estaba dispuesto a destrozarme si tenía la mínima oportunidad de hacerlo. Nuestras katanas volvieron a trabarse, pero esta vez él fue más hábil y soltó una para hacerme un tajo en pecho. Sentí la sangre recorrer mi vientre y grité. Di una vuelta para alejarme, pero deje mi espalda a su merced y la golpeó con su otra katana con tal fuerza que caí de rodillas al suelo. Me ardían las heridas, dolían, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirme intencionalmente, tenía que ser fuerte, debía recuperar lo que le había sido arrebatado a mi padre. Desde el suelo me encargué de patear a Shinji para que quedara en mi misma condición. Con la caída perdió una de las espadas. Me incorporé un poco y fui hasta él. Lo amenacé para que se rinda, estaba a mis pies, por fin había vencido. Un sentimiento de jubilo invadió mi ser, no podía creer que por fin había podido lograr lo que tanto había deseado de niña. Y en ese instante, me atravesó con _Tsukihime_.

Había cometido un error fatal. Un error que nunca más cometería, estaba tan ensimismada en el recuerdo, en todos los sentimientos que la situación me traía, que me había alejado de mi peligrosa realidad. Estaba teniendo un duelo con alguien y ese alguien había tomado ventaja de mi carga sentimental.

Sujeté la herida, una vez que la espada había salido de mi, la sangre salía con furia, deseosa de ver la luz, pero decidí que eso no me iba a detener. Nada lo haría. Yo vencería. Las lágrimas estaba ansiosas de mostrarse frente a mi antiguo conocido. El trago amargo que me había provocado el tonto ataque que le había permitido, las alentaban en mi contra, mis pensamientos me querían llevar a hundirme en la oscuridad, a escucharlo gritarme débil y morir en sus manos; mi corazón poseía una idea contraria y fue el que prevaleció en aquella puja de poderes.

Shinji se puso de pie, alejándose de mi para encontrar un lugar cómodo para volver a ponerse en guardia.

–Terminemos con esto rápido, Tashigi. Sigues siendo la misma chiquilla que siempre. Pero no te preocupes, te haré ver las estrellas –gritó, mientras corría hacia mí en una nueva posición de ataque.

Lo miré con decisión. Quité la mano con la que me estaba cubriendo la herida que me había hecho y me preparé para defenderme de su ataque. Mientras, pensaba mi próximo movimiento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue extraño. Shinji llegó a golpear sus katanas contra la mía, que estaba dispuesta a todo por evitar que me lastimaran de nuevo, pero al instante saltó para atrás. Se alejó de mí.

Escuché la voz de alguien, un tono familiar –¡Cuidado! –su gritó me obligó a mirar, pero una explosión seguida de una polvareda, me expulsó hacia adelante.

–Tienes que prestar atención en una batalla, marina –dijo Zoro, saliendo de la nube de polvo –. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

–¿Qué demonios...? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté tosiendo. Vi todo el cuerpo lastimado del piratas espadachín y me sentí algo culpable. Tenía razón con lo que me estaba diciendo.

Pero antes de su respuesta la voz de Shinji se volvió a escuchar. Se reí como un loco –¡GENTA! ¡GENTA! – Escuchar ese nombre me dejó en blanco. Confirmé que él también había decidido traicionarnos, Genta también era un maldito. –. Encontré un gusanito de biblioteca, que muere porque le enseñemos una lección de nuevo.

–Pensé que esto nunca sucedería. Y mira, sigue jugando con espadas –dijo en tono burlón relamiéndose los labios. –, pero aprendió. Tiene a su novio guardaespaldas, sabe que sola no puede contra nosotros –Mordió una de sus uñas, la escupió y cuando esta toco el suelo explotó creando un cráter bastante grande. No podía creer que este maldito hubiera comida una fruta del demonio, cuanto odio renacía en mi alma.

–¿Conoces a estos idiotas, marina? –preguntó Zoro, sin prestar atención al contenido de las palabras que tenían para conmigo.

–Es mi pelea, Roronoa. Dejame sola –sentencie a regañadientes. Me habían hecho enfadar como nunca y se lo haría pagar.

–Entiendo –agregó mientras envainaba sus katanas y salía de la zona de la batalla. Luego tomó asiento en el suelo a esperar como se desenvolvía la trifulca.

Me coloqué en una posición que me permitió no darle la espalda a ninguno. Eran dos contra mí, los dos que siempre me habían lastimado cuando era niña. Sus golpes no habían sido solo físicos, sino emocionales. Esta vez estaba dispuesta a vencer, por mi, por mi padre, por mi madre y por cada persona que había sido víctima de ellos y de sus piratas aliados. Me aseguraría de que los mandaran a la peor de las prisiones y que nunca más vuelvan a ver la luz del día. _Tsukihime_ y _Kurokage_ volverían a mis manos, donde siempre habrían tenido que estar y yo por fin podría estar en paz.

La batalla fue larga y tediosa. No recuerdo cuantas uñas explosivas esquive, ni cuantas me dieron. Pero en un momento pude contar una seguidilla de ellas que llegaron a las cinco. Mi cuerpo quedó destrozado con los ataques de Genta y los espadazos de Shinji, cuando iba contra uno, el otro me daba con todo lo que tenía. Pero gané, mi mente funcionaba con perfección, el dolor no me molestaba, estaba más concentrada en ganar que en cualquier otra cosa. Use sus debilidades en su contra, use su arrogancia a mi favor. Cuando los tuve a los dos en el suelo sin poder moverse más me reí de ellos y dije –Quedan arrestados por un gusano de biblioteca.

Antes de caer, porque sabía que estaba a punto de hacerlo, quité las espadas de mi padre de las manos de Shinji y con ellas junto a mi cuerpo, me permití desfallecer. Mis rodillas tocaron el suelo y al final lo hizo todo mi cuerpo. Estaba sangrando, tenía varios huesos rotos y agujeros por todos lados, sin contar las quemaduras por las explosiones. Por un momento pensé que no estaría mal que este fuera el final. Había logrado lo que siempre había querido, había recuperado las katanas de mi padre, había vencido por fin a esos enemigos de toda mi vida y lo había hecho sola, sin ayuda de nadie más. Las lágrimas se agruparon en la comisura de mis ojos, quería llorar, quería a mis padres conmigo, claro que esta victoria no los traería de vuelta conmigo.

Escuché un par de pasos acercándose a donde estaba, veía todo oscuro a mi alrededor, pero todavía escuchaba lo que sucedía, eran sonidos que parecían lejanos pero algo comprendí de la conversación. Primero era la voz de Zoro que se dirigía a mí pidiéndome que no me desmayara, que me levantara, recuerdo haber dibujado una sonrisa un tanto esforzada. Él había visto en lo que me había convertido, quizás podría ahora respetarme un poco más, ojala. Otra voz se sumó a la de él, parecía una mujer y estaba realmente apurada.

–Vamos, rápido... La marina se acerca y Luffy ya acabo con todo aquí –Smoker-san, pensé yo mientras me hundía más y más en la oscuridad. Las voces ya eran confusos susurros.

–¿Qué hago con ella? –preguntó el pirata, señalado mi cuerpo, supongo.

–Lo que quieras, pero hazlo ¡Ya! –gritó y sus pasos se perdieron en la distancia.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que me levantaban en brazos. En ese instante, la consciencia me abandonó por completo y me sumí en un mundo de recuerdos tanto hermosos como dolorosos.

_XXX_

**U**na mano grande y cálida sujeto mi hombro con fuerza. Sacudí mi cabeza, alejándome de los recuerdos de los días anteriores y erguí mi cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada de aquel hombre que me observaba con inquietud e intriga. Sujetaba en su otra mano las dos espadas de mi padre, por las cadenas de sus vaina. La expresión en sus ojos me cuestionaban. Parecían confundidos, no sabían que estaba haciendo tan tarde despierta, ni que hacía frente a la puerta de su lugar de entrenamiento.

Lo miré desafiante, alzando la postura de mi cuerpo aún sobre la pared –No te encariñes con ellas, Roronoa. Pienso llevármelas conmigo.

–¡¿Qué?! Eso ya lo sabía, Tashigi. Solo las estaba cuidando para vos, tonta –respondió haciendo un divertido ademán con sus brazos y cuerpo. Me reí, aquí dentro podía permitirme ese tipo de cosas, aquí era una igual y no un cazador tras su presa.

–Nunca me habías dicho, Tashigi así de esa manera –murmuré sorprendiéndome de mis propias palabras –. Es que siempre me llamas "mujer imitadora" o cosas por el estilo... –Me asombre al darme cuenta, cuanto había podido llegar a molestarme que me comparara con otra persona, que ni siquiera conocía. Me asombré al darme cuenta que quería que él principalmente me viera por quien era en realidad.

–Eso es porque no eres eso, marina –dijo serenando su expresión corporal y a su vez las facciones de su rostro –Tu eres Tashigi. El otro día me quedó más que claro –respondió mientras sujetaba mis hombros con sus dos manos, ya que había apoyado las katanas de mi padre en el suelo. Su rostro se acercó al mio. Nuestras mejillas tomaron un color rosado.

Entendí entonces porque me latía tanto el corazón cuando lo encontraba y porque estaba tan desesperada por demostrarle mi fortaleza. Después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo algo había nacido dentro de mi alma, y no era odio, sino que era todo lo contrario. No podía asegurar que lo amaba y no podría amar a otro, pero sabía que me estaba enamorando y este amor no podría ser, mas allá si era o no correspondido. Nuestros mundos eran dos lugares separados por un extenso y peligroso océanos. El tenía su manera de ver la justicia y sus propios sueños para cumplir. Yo estaba convencida que la justicia del mundo la lograríamos desde adentro de la marina, donde era el lugar correcto para pelear, incluso con nuestros superiores corruptos. Esta vida no nos había pensado juntos, salvo en escasas oportunidades, tan fugaces como un pestañear, tan fugaces como dentro de un par de meses vería estas semanas.

Mis ojos se enjugaron en agua salada, mis lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas con delicadeza. Todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que había recordado, todo lo que había descubierto, dejo a mi corazón al rojo vivo. Mi alma lloraba por tantas cosas. Una de ellas porque extrañaba mis padres, otra porque me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, otra por lo que acaba de hallar, un sentimiento hermoso que no me causaría más que sufrimiento.

–¡Hey! No llores –dijo Zoro nervioso, limpiando con brusquedad una de mis lágrimas.

–¿Por qué no? –Mi respuesta lo dejó en blanco. A veces era igual a todos los hombres. Yo solo sonreí, lo que le pareció todavía más raro y lo demostró con su expresión –. No temo mostrar mis lágrimas, soy fuerte, la gente fuerte, llora Roronoa –agregué utilizando una vez más las palabras de mi padre, con las que me reconfortaba cada vez que me veía en una situación así.

Me acerqué a su rostro mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Era mi oportunidad, no habría otras. Era fuerte para llorar y también para mostrar mis sentimientos por una vez. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo aproximé a mí, capturé sus labios con los mios, y se sorprendió. Su respuesta fue la deseada, me respondió el beso con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo había capturado. Fue largo, cálido y desesperado, de tanto que había esperado por nacer. Estaba tranquila, cuando vi sus ojos, vi lo mismo que había en mí, un pesar terrible porque no habría más de esto. No esperaba que me dijera nada, ya todo había quedado comprendido. Lo lamentaba. Hubiera sido maravilloso poder luchar a su lado por la justicia, entrenar con él y luego por fin vencerlo. Pero como dije, nuestros caminos eran opuestos, el era un criminal y yo quien debía capturarlo. Yo no desistiría de mi camino por él y él no lo haría por mí. Los dos entendíamos eso, por eso nuestros sentimientos agridulces.

–No pongas esa cara, marina –dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos –, todavía tenemos un par de semanas. Puedo enseñarte algún movimiento... –Sus palabras parecían sacadas de contexto, pero tenían más que sentido para mí.

–¿Mi cara? ¿Quieres un espejo? –retruqué su frase con una sonrisa agrietada –. Gracias, Zoro –susurré de repente.

Me tiré sobre su cuerpo, lo abracé una vez más. No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, tampoco me importó. Solo valía lo en paz que me sentía, solo valía la calidez y solo eso valió esas semanas junto a él. Encuentros clandestinos en la noche o durante los entrenamientos del día. Porque ser fuerte no solo implica permitirte llorar cuando es necesario, sino también afrontar lo que marcan tus sentimientos y permitir darles riendas sueltas, aún cuando se trate de solo un momento.

* * *

**Gracias por leer la historia. **

**Espero que te haya gustado, si es así no te olvides de dejarme tu opinión :)**


End file.
